Brilliant Blue Bath Salt
by Kit2000
Summary: "I was wondering," the girl started slowly, taking the bottle of her "gift" in her hands. "Is it really that good to add bath salt into a bath?" "Can it be true that you have never tried having a bath with a bath salt?"


**A/N **Hello everyone! Here is another story about Azusa and Ema. This time it is based on one fact from otome-game. Every time you want to ask Azusa on a date, you have to give him a gift. In the game there were two types of a gift: a bath salt and a massage ticket. Those two things were his favourite. As you can see from the title of the story, we decided to use the idea about a bath salt.

We hope you will enjoy reading this fic and be so kind to leave your review.

**Brilliant Blue Bath Salt**

It was an ordinary evening in Ema's married life. She had prepared the dinner for her husband and herself and now she was waiting for his return. Azusa had a recording that evening, so Ema had nothing else left to do but to wait for his arrival.

It had been two months since the day of their wedding and a month since they had moved to this cozy apartment in the centre of Tokyo. Thanks to its perfect location, the girl had no problems with reaching the University she was studying in. It took her only ten minutes to get there.

If to be honest, Ema was glad they had moved and now lived in their own private place. She loved all of her step-brothers dearly, but sometimes they got just too noisy and didn't give Azusa and herself some deserved privacy, not mentioning all those silly remarks and jokes they adored showering the married couple every day.

Now her life reminded of an island of peace she could share with her deeply beloved husband. And tomorrow she was planning to suggest him having a date. Ema remembered those days when they had used to go on dates while still being a couple in love. Azusa had always been very courteous and considerate towards her. She missed those wonderful times. It was not like she was complaining about her married life. Of course not! It had its own benefits and privileges, but still every time she recalled her dates with Azusa a sincere smile would find its place on her pretty face.

Yes, she would definitely ask him out for a date tomorrow! Moreover, there was a movie in the cinema she was dying to watch. While she was dreaming about the next day's event, the front door was opened carefully as a young tall man entered the corridor with a gentle "I'm home, sweetheart!"

Ema jumped on her seat and rushed to meet the person she had been waiting for the whole evening.

"Welcome home, darling!" she replied cheerfully and walked up to him to leave a chaste kiss on his smoothly shaved cheek.

Azusa's lips spread into a pleasant smile as he kissed her back the same way.

"Go and change your clothes. The dinner is waiting for you," the girl said joyfully, clapping her hands enthusiastically and turning towards the kitchen.

"Ah, dinner sounds great. I adore what you cook," she heard him chuckling softly to himself, while rubbing his palms in anticipation.

Azusa was always so interesting to watch. His calm and soft reactions to her words were absolutely opposite to those she had been receiving from his twin brother, while she was still unmarried and used to live in Asahina mansion.

"Then hurry up, I'll go and lay the table," Ema replied, hiding in the kitchen.

Azusa sighed dreamily before heading upstairs to change into his casual clothes.

They ate surrounded by sweet atmosphere, while having a small chit-chat about the events of the day. After Azusa helped Ema to clear away the dishes, they sat on a sofa in the living-room.

The young man had Ema sitting between his knees with her back facing him. He loved cuddling like that, while wrapping his arms around her tiny frame and feeling the special warmth she emitted. And she adored to be trapped in his tight embrace, while being half-lying on his chest and stroking his strong forearms with her fingers.

"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" she asked carefully, hoping for a negative answer.

"Not really. My manager decided to give me a day-off, though I was intended to be on a TV-show tomorrow, but they canceled that event right before I was leaving."

"That's great!" Ema cried out in obvious eagerness, surprising the man behind her. "I've been thinking…maybe we could spend some time together tomorrow?" Though he couldn't see her pleading face, but he could clearly hear her voice, filled with anticipation. "I even have a gift for you," with those words she flew out of his tight embrace and hid in the corridor, to Azusa's great displeasure. When she returned, there was a small transparent bottle in her hands, which caught the man's attention right away.

"It's for you, darling," Ema handed him a gift, which appeared to be a bath salt she had used to give him every time she asked him on a date, when they were still dating. Azusa's amused face lit up with a nostalgic smile.

"Hehe, that brings back some good memories," he let out a prolonging sigh thoughtfully and then looked up at his beaming wife. "So, now I suppose, I have to ask you where do you want to go?"

Ema's lips spread into a broad smile. Her eyes sparkled in excitement. She was sharing with her husband the very same conversation they had always had before going somewhere together in the past.

"To the cinema 3D! I want to see that new Godzilla movie!" she exclaimed happily, clapping her hands like a child, who got something she had been longing for a long time.

"He-he…okay," Azusa laughed heartedly, putting the bath salt away on the sofa.

"By the way, I was wondering," the girl started slowly, taking the bottle of her "gift" in her hands. "Is it really that good to add bath salt into a bath?"

When Azusa was getting used to the idea that he had finally learnt everything about his sweet wife, he almost got a heart-attack after hearing her innocent question. It turned out that there were still things about her he didn't know!

After putting a composed expression on his face, so he wouldn't puzzle Ema with his strange reaction, the young man cleared his throat and replied in a soft voice.

"Can it be true that you have never tried having a bath with a bath salt?"

The girl stopped examining the coloured salt crystals behind the plastic in her hands and shifted her gaze to Azusa's smiling face.

"Well, no. I've never been interested in such kinds of things, but I was always curious about why you loved it so much," she explained sincerely, looking a little bit awkward.

"You should try someday. It's brilliant!" he exclaimed in pure delight. "I could never think that you were unaware of what you were giving me. Every time I got a bath salt from you, I couldn't stop admiring your exquisite taste, since they all were of high-quality and my favourite fragrance."

"You are so passionate about it," Ema giggled into her knuckle softly. "Now I want to try it too."

"I can bet you will like it," Azusa uttered confidently, making his words sound more like a statement. "You know…" he paused, fixing his glasses by pushing the ear-arm further behind his ear, and laying his head on a head-set of the sofa. In that position he didn't waste time and send his wife a penetrating and breathtaking gaze, which caught her off guard with his charm.

The room filled with his voice.

"I still can't understand why you have chosen me out of all my brothers?"

"Are you not happy with it?" she didn't even notice it herself, when her lips said those words out loud, but then she heard his quick response, spoken in a unique voice of her personal seiyuu.

"Quite opposite," with those words Azusa beckoned her with his hand, splitting his knees so that she could take her favourite seat between them.

Ema walked up to him as being under a spell. She gently lay her hand in his waiting one and suddenly felt being pulled forward intensely. She didn't expect to end up falling on him flatly and be trapped between his long legs, since he crossed his ankles purposely to have her in check.

"Azusa!" she squeaked, lifting her head from his chest to look at his mischievous face.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold back. You are so kawaii," the head of the family laughed lightly, taking her chin and leaning in closer to her flushed face. They had been together more than a year, two months of which they had been married, and still she couldn't get used to be courted and showered with compliments Azusa was so generous to give her.

"Ne, Ema," he breathed out, fanning her mouth with pleasant warmth, "tell me, why did you choose me?"

"Eh?" to her it was pretty obvious, but she had no idea why he had brought that topic up all of a sudden. Being a member of so parti-coloured and versatile Asahina family for years had taught her to answer questions in their own teasing style, that was why she leaned upwards and captured her favourite man's lips in a soundly kiss to the said man's great surprise. Ema rarely showed her playful side, but Azusa always came to delight when she did so. Letting his lips to spread in a welcoming smile, he grabbed his young wife into his arms and stood up determinately.

Ema squealed in his embrace, though it didn't change anything. Azusa continued kissing her fully, while carrying her upstairs.

Ema didn't complain, moreover, she had caught that special feeling Azusa expressed and now she was ready to answer all his demands from the bottom of her heart. But to the girl's great astonishment, she found herself being carried to the bathroom instead of their bedroom. A sound of running water caught her attention and brought her fully to reality after Azusa's kissing attacks.

"Unexpected, ne?" he whispered in her ear in that low and hushed voice of his.

Ema's gaze fell on a bath-tub, which was almost filled with water, and she thought that she had got it what her husband was up to.

"Bathing together?" she asked, blushing slightly as he sat her on a bath counter and left a hot kiss on her mouth.

"Sort of," was his short reply, as he started to unfasten her blouse. "Actually, I was planning to try one of the bath salts that you gave me earlier, but after you said that you had never tried one, I decided to change my plans. Besides, bathing together is more fun!"

"Unbelievable!" Ema sighed in a slight complain as she gazed at her hubby's a little too enthusiastic face. She was too agitated being undressed by Azusa to the point of forgetting how to breathe. But then a smart idea appeared in her hazy mind. She reached out for his face and gently took off his glasses, fully aware of his terrible eyesight.

Azusa blinked several times in confusion before his eyes got adjusted to the blurry image of his wife's face.

"I want to see your eyes, honey," she explained sweetly and then left a chaste kiss on his smooth cheek. "So, where is the salt you wanted to use?"

Still complaining about not seeing anything, the young man turned to the little bath table with different necessities on it, but when he was about to turn back, a sound of splash caught his attention. A very mischievous smirk appeared on his perfectly shaped lips as he realized what was going on. His modest Ema wanted to play with fire, didn't she? It wasn't in his character to get so over-reactive about such common things but he just couldn't control himself anymore, as the girl took all his rational mind away. Right now he felt more like being Tsubaki, who had always followed the call of his emotions.

"The water is so nice! Why are you still standing there, Azusa? Come and join me," she chirped in a melodic voice, from which he could tell that she was enjoying herself, or enjoying teasing him to no limits. Well, even if she had taken away his chance to undress her, she was still offering him her company in a hot bath. Still, he was a little upset with her runaway behavior. And now he was about to repay her in her own style, which would be his sweet revenge.

With those thoughts, Azusa strained his eyes and groped about a bottle of brilliant-blue bath salt, which stood in a far corner of the table. When the cherished object appeared in his hands, he smirked to himself and then turned to face his adorable girl, who was sitting in the bath with a light smile on her lips. She was so considerate to add lots of bath foam to the water, so now the only parts of her body Azusa could see were her head and shoulders. And the unpleasant fact had only added more confidence to his daring intentions.

"Sorry for kipping you wait," he uttered in his usual calm voice, as he approached the bath-tub, "I couldn't decided which one to choose," he added apologetically, opening a transparent bottle in his hands.

"Aren't they all the same?" Ema questioned earnestly, clapping her eyelashes.

"Hmm…not quite. They all have different effect on your nervous system," while saying those words Azusa poured the entire content of the bottle in the water, and the next moment it started to change its colour to intense blue.

"Really? And what effect does this salt have?" the girl inquired excitedly, immersing her hands into the hot water and admiring the beautiful colour it had gained.

Azusa didn't hurry to answer her, instead of that he got undressed quickly and then slowly sat in the tub opposite his suddenly timid wife.

"I think we will both like this effect," he uttered, crawling towards the beauty. When she had nowhere to escape, as her back had hit the side of the tub, Azusa towered over her petit form and entwined his arms around her waist, bringing her as close to his bare chest as possible.

Ema's mouth felt dry all of a sudden. The sensation of their wet skins touching sent pleasant shivers down her body, while her heart started to dance paso doble.

"But I guess, you affect my nervous system a lot better than any bath salt in the whole world."

She didn't even have time to react to his meaningful speech, as his mouth crashed against hers in a forceful, passionate yet sensual kiss, which caught her completely off guard.

Despite the time and the atmosphere the young couple was floating in, Ema felt strange, as if something was making her senses sharpen and body heat up. Something wasn't the way it used to be during their usual love-making, but she didn't complain. She kind of liked that soaring sensation of euphoria, especially when Azusa's skillful touches made her feel hundreds times more amazing than she had ever felt before.

Only in the morning, when she slowly woke up in their bed with Azusa's possessive arm around her, after sharing the most colourful night she had ever remembered in her life, Ema decided to find out what the source of that strange sensation was. She had a feeling that Azusa had done something with water, which made her see the diamonds in the ceiling of their bathroom the previous night.

There, in the bathroom she found an empty bottle from the bath salt her husband had added to the water. She picked it up and read the label. The moment she comprehended the meaning of the words written on that bottle, her face flushed up the next instant.

"A bath salt with arousing effect. Contains aphrodisiac and essential oils. For heating up the romantic mood only," she read out loud and put the bottle on the table with shaking hands. Now she felt really embarrassed for giving such kinds of gifts to Azusa during their developing relations as a loving couple. She had never bothered to read the labels, the only criteria she followed, while picking up the bath salt for him were the colour and fragrance. How could she know that there could be any other differences?

"Azusa must have thought that I was some kind of a pervert," she sighed in defeat, pressing her palms to her burning cheeks. The spicy memories of their outstanding night started to break into her mind like a movie of 18+ rating. And when she was about to turn around and leave the place where everything had started the previous evening, she suddenly felt strong arms on her shoulders.

"It's still so early in the morning and you just left me alone in a cold, empty bed. I miss you there," a gentle voice uttered in her ear as tender embrace enveloped her body with care.

"Azusa, you're awake already?" Ema gasped with surprise, still blushing furiously from the memories and affection her husband had been generously gifting her with during the night of their love-making.

"Of course I can't sleep when my other half is missing," he exclaimed with a soft chuckle and pressed his lips to her temple in a cherished kiss. "I remember you wanted to go to the cinema today."

Ema smiled sincerely. Her Azusa was so caring and loving even after such extraordinary passionate night they had shared. That night he loved her so strongly that it reached the limit of drinking her breath away. And yet, there he was now – holding her in his arms as if she was some kind of a fragile china vase. He was, is and will always be her dearly beloved gentle Azusa.

The young woman spun in his embrace to face him. When their eyes met, Ema got amazed to see so much love in her husband's mirrors of soul. They were glistering with those very special feelings two people shared when they cared for each other. In daze Ema hugged him by his neck and stood on her toes only to press her forehead to his. Her small hand found his nape and stroked his thick jet-black hair adoringly.

"And I remember you asking me why I chose you of all your brothers."

After hearing her statement Azusa's eyes showed a spark of interest. He didn't say anything, being afraid to chase her thought away.

Ema smiled softly, caressing his neck with her long fingers, while looking deep into his violet eyes.

"Because you are the only one who can give me all this," she pressed herself to him even tighter, closing her eyes and concentrating on his steady heartbeat. The only things preventing them from feeling the warmth of their skins were her light lacy nightgown and his silky night-blue pajama. "You always understand me," she continued in a hushed tone.

Azusa was a little nervous to hear her confession. His right hand got tangled in her loose long hair as he kept on stroking it incessantly; the other hand was lying on the small of her back, clenching the soft fabric of her nightgown eagerly.

"Azusa, you are the best that have ever happened in my life. You never ask anything from me, but eternally give me everything I need. I love you so much. It can't be described with words, but I will try to express it with my feelings. You are my life, Azusa, because you make it amazing."

Ema finished her emotional monologue and the next moment she felt herself being lifted up and carried towards their bedroom.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Azusa hurried to mutter apologetically, leaving a pure kiss on her rosy lips, while still walking down the corridor with her in his arms, "your words had great effect on me. They moved me so deep, that I guess I won't be able to tear myself away from you for some time now. How about going to the cinema in the evening? Is it okay with you?"

Ema was taken aback a little by his sudden reaction, which led to the change of his composed mood. But being in his arms and feeling his love was the sweetest surrender to her, and she was ready to give her all to him again and again, because nothing could describe the strong love she had had towards her dearly beloved husband. Her Azusa.

Was it the after-effect of that bath salt or was it her confession that brought them both to the bedroom in the early morning? Ema didn't care. If her words could make Azusa's eyes shine with happiness, she was ready to repeat them 24/7 during her entire life. She would do anything to see that special glint of tenderness in his deep mirrors of soul again.

And bath salt had nothing to do with it…

**The End**

**A/N **well…review? Please?


End file.
